Timeless Love
by Phillip the Shinx
Summary: Kyurem is a jerk. Nothing but a big old grumpy jerk. But that doesn't mean that young Dialga will leave him alone any time soon. Two-shot, Yaoi, M/M. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**BCY: Greetings! This is the first story I've done that's actually under four chapters, so wish me luck! A two-shot with Dialga and Kyurem, coming right up! Fluffiness and love will ensue! I just love this pairing. :3**

* * *

Being the son of the God of Creation certainly had its perks. Despite being younger than most of the other legendaries, he was treated with such respect that he felt almost like a royal prince (which he indeed was). Even that pompous old Zapdos had given him a small nod of acknowledgement the other day and this was no small feat for the electric bird.

Taking into consideration of his future responsibilities, young Dialga decided to become acquainted with all his fellow legendaries, just as his father advised. His sister, Palkia, brushed the suggestion off as a bother while his little brother, Giratina, was just too…shy (A rather ironic word to describe the God of the Underworld).

Though the other legends were nice enough, Dialga always returned to the Hall of Origins fuming with frustration day after day. Simply said, they were all fakes.

The constant "Oh, good day Lord Dialga", or "How have you been, dear Prince?" with overly considerate voices dripping with sweet venomous honey was enough to drive the poor time-bender insane. Wasn't there anyone who could be at least a little bit honest with him without being afraid of what Arceus would do to torture them afterwards?

His father was definitely the overprotective type. Ranting at anyone who did so much as stick his tongue out at him did not make it easy to have friends. Seriously, he didn't even need protection! He's an immortal god! There wasn't much that can kill time itself save for Arceus's Judgment. Granted, Palkia could probably talk him to death as well, so he made sure to say away when his sister starts her numerous ramblings.

Despite his stress and rising temper, Dialga did as his father told and met with everyone. Almost. There was one legend that never attended the various meetings held in the Hall of Origins and his absence spiked the timekeeper's interest.

Kyurem's seat was layered with probably thousands of years worth of dust and nobody bothered to clean it out. Dialga would always stare at it with almost child-like curiosity throughout meeting (ignoring whatever his father was announcing). When asked, Arceus shook his head with annoyance.

"He's just a crazy old hermit who gets ticked off at everything you say," The God muttered. "Just stay away from him. He hates kids anyway."

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore dad!" He pouted babyishly, almost proving his father's point.

Arceus gave a dejected sigh and made his way out of the hall, ignoring his son's whines of protest. Little to the god's knowledge, Dialga decided on that day that he would find the Boundary Pokemon, just to spite him.

Having a little brother who could bend the laws of physics had its perks as well. After bribing Giratina with Mew's secret stash of candy, making an inter-dimensional gate was simple. He managed to coax the location of Kyurem's home from Reshiram and after a few calculations; he was standing in front of what was known as Giant Chasm.

Dialga involuntarily shivered. The chilled air whistled through the trembling branches of the surrounding trees, giving the land and eerie feel. The towering walls of the impact crater seemed to loom over him, almost threatening to crush the timekeeper at any moment. Dialga could see why his father told him to stay away.

Gulping nervously, the young legend trekked into the frightening mouth of the cave with caution. His eyes darted in every direction, looking everywhere for the person he's searching for. As Dialga descended deeper into the cavern, the walls began to crust over with ice crystals and snow, the cold air stinging his skin.

What kind of Pokemon would even consider living in such a bleak place? Back in the Hall of Origins, the golden structure always radiated a sort of warmth that kept him comfortable throughout his day there. He somewhat longed to just turn around and go back.

Just as Dialga was about to give up, a low growl echoed through the cave, rattling the ceiling as it did. The time-bender jolted up with a start.

He gasped. Before him stood the most stunning sight he had ever seen in his life. A white and grey dragon boasting a pair of glistening wings with majestic spikes sat at the center of what looked like a frozen underground lake. Atop the legend's head was a golden crest with what looked like jagged ice shards.

The timekeeper's breathing sped up, his heart thumping against his chest. He was _beautiful. _Those golden eyes seemed to capture his entire being as they scanned over him. Dialga's feet grew ridged as those eyes ran over them, refusing to move almost in fear of making those astonishing yellow spheres look away. Oh, what he wouldn't do to-

"You're drooling, kid."

Dialga jumped and clamped shut his apparent gaping jaw, blushing deeply in embarrassment. Kyurem rolled his eyes.

"Pff, another one of Arceus's brats? How many kids does that moron have anyway?" The ice type growled. His voice was gruff, with a mean sort of tone to it, sometime you wouldn't expect from a legend. He definitely wasn't the friendliest of people.

"Hey!" The time-bender protested. "My dad isn't a moron!"

"Really now? If you knew him as long as I have, you'd disagree." Kyurem muttered under his breath. "Anyhow, why are you here in my territory? Doesn't that holy son of a bitch teach you guys anything?"

Dialga nearly fell over in shock. Such language spoken in the Hall of Origins would have landed you enough death glared to send you to hell itself! Disbelief spread through the young legend like wildfire.

Kyurem watched his reaction in what seemed like amusement.

"You don't get out much, do you?" He smirked through his jagged teeth, a puff of frosty air floating out.

"Y-you shouldn't say stuff like that!" Dialga protested. "It's rude an demeaning!"

"What, you never heard someone swear before?" Kyurem raised an eyebrow. "They're spoiling you way too much. Do you have any idea how much the other legends curse on a daily basis? Oh Arceus, what are you doing to your kids?"

He was completely speechless; all previous thoughts wiped clean from his mind. This guy was a jerk. Barely believing that he actually thought this guy was good-looking, he glared at him through his flaming blue eyes.

"Don't you dare insult father! Do you have any idea who I am?" He snapped.

Kyurem's smirk instantly disappeared and was replaced by an irritated growl. Before he could even tell what was going on, the Boundary Pokemon was mere inches from his face, his gaze piercing into his own.

"Kid," Kyurem snarled softly. It was almost horrifying how closely the Ice type's voice resembled distant thunder. "Did you know that when things are frozen to absolute zero, time stops?"

He shivered, suffocating in his own fear. Kyurem gave him a nasty smile and stroked the smaller dragon's chin with a claw.

"I am one of the few people out there that can actually kill you. Understand, you spoiled brat?" Dialga nodded frantically. "Good. Now get out."

**(…)**

That happened almost a week ago. But something about that experience seemed to draw the young timekeeper to the lord of ice. Maybe it was the many unanswered questions in his head, or the ice dragon's unbearable yet cool attitude, but somehow the timekeeper found himself standing inside Giant Chasm once more.

"Why the heck are you coming back here?" Kyurem scoffed, exasperated. He ignored him.

"Why don't you ever go to the meetings?" He asked, ignoring the other dragon's question. That only seemed to work him up even more.

"Arceus wouldn't want me back," Kyurem grumbled. "And _those two_ would probably try and kill me."

By 'those two', he probably meant Reshiram and Zekrom, the timekeeper guessed.

"Don't you ever get lonely here?" He asked, glancing up at the icicle-covered ceiling. "Even an old hermit like you shouldn't be in such a creepy place like this."

The ice dragon glared heatedly. "What did you just call me?"

"That's what dad called you," Dialga couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Get out. Now." Kyurem mumbled, hurriedly shooing the prince out of the cave with a halfhearted wave of a claw. Dialga shrugged lightly with a giggle and flew off.

Despite the unfriendly air, the timekeeper kept coming back. Every day, he would somehow find the time to come back to this dreary place to speak with the other dragon (usually annoying him in the process) and get shooed out almost immediately afterward. It almost became a daily routine. Kyurem would always act tickled off when he arrives, but he knew that the ice type was beginning to enjoy his company. His heart was practically doing triumphant summersaults in his chest.

He had no idea why he was doing this over and over. The other legend was a jerk, rude, and downright depressing. Regardless of this, he always looked forward to talking with him about random things, be it about the other legends or about Kyurem's rather dull lifestyle. Even if this guy was a complete jerk, he had a kind of charm to him.

**(…)**

Today was definitely not his day. Dialga stared, flabbergasted at the sight before him. He had always been able to keep the secret of his constant visited from Arceus, but this was probably going to put a stop to that.

"What's wrong with you, kid?" Kyurem's cold voice growled behind him. Dialga jumped slightly and returned his gaze back toward the mouth of the cave.

"Um…I think we have a problem…" The timekeeper said hesitantly. And for a good reason.

The entrance to the cave was completely snowed in by the frigid blizzard blowing through this corner of Unova. A wall of ice seemed to completely seal up the opening to the outside world, trapping them inside as though it wanted them to suffer.

"Hmph, too bad for you", Kyurem yawned. "Arceus is going to be pissed if you get back late."

Dialga flinched, not even wanting to think about the inevitable wrath of his father.

"Um, how long do you think this will last?" He pointed uncertainly toward the ongoing storm.

The ice dragon's eyebrow rose. "At this time of the year? It'll probably stay like this for a day or two before it's over. Looks like you'll have to stay with me until then."

"What?" Dialga's jaws dropped. Stay here? Alone? With Kyurem? He didn't if he wanted to go on a fuming rage or cheer with joy. He did recently admit to himself that he has a crush on the ice dragon, didn't he? This could be a perfect opportunity to get close! But of coarse, staying in the gloomy place with such a jerk would probably make him go crazy before he got anything done.

Kyurem seemed unfazed. Trekking back to the frozen lake, he left his guest and returned to his usual spot. Dialga pranced after him with a pout on his face.

"Is this all you ever do here?" He questioned, clearly irritated. "Being alone all the time makes you grow old."

"I'm immortal, so it doesn't matter," Kyurem shot back. "It's better to be old than to be an immature brat."

"Quite calling me that! I'm going to be the God of Time one day!" The younger dragon sulked. Sure, being able to only move through time within a few minutes' range, he's rather weak at the moment. But he'll definitely grow stronger, won't he?

Kyurem eyed the timekeeper carefully. His golden eyes seemed to bore into him as they looked him over ever so warily.

"Kid, you're still young, you know. Why do you waste all your time with an outcast like me when you can go out with your siblings and friends?" The ice dragon said in a rather sad tone. "Youth really is priceless. If you don't use every bit of it, you'll regret it."

"Well let's see," Dialga began counting his fingers- erm, claws. "My sister's way too annoying. My little brother's too shy and never talks. Dad is paranoid, Shaymin's too flowery, Latios has a superiority complex, Deoxys is always spacing out, and Manaphy is too spoiled and smells like fish. Is that good enough for you?"

The ice dragon was silent for several moments before turning away and heading toward his bed of snow.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The timekeeper pouted.

"It's getting late. Sleep." He watched as the ice dragon laid on his bed of soft snow with depressing sigh. Now that he thought about it, night was well on its way. Better find a place to sleep.

Looking around for a few moments, Dialga realized that there wasn't a single decent spot on this frozen underground lake that seemed the least bit comfortable. The younger dragon gulped hesitantly. Doing his best not to disturb the other legend, he cautiously laid down next to Kyurem and ever so slightly leaned his head on the ice type's shoulder.

Kyurem opened one eye dejectedly and stared at the younger dragon. "You know, it's actually colder the closer you are to me."

"W-well, this is the only good place to sleep!" Dialga did his best to hide a small smile. Taking this as a sign, he cuddled a bit closer to Kyurem's side. "And I don't mind. You can do with a little company, can't you?"

The Boundary Pokemon stayed silent and watched him. To be honest, he _was _really cold. Kyurem's body felt like a huge block of ice. Not exactly the best thing to snuggle against. Ignoring this, he pressed the side of his head against Kyurem's chest without any protest and tried his best to make himself comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

**(…)**

After hearing the soft rhythmic breathing of a sleeping Dialga, Kyurem stared at the younger dragon lying at his side, his expression unreadable. Why does this kid keep insisting to stay with him? He could clearly tell that the other was as cold as heck. The surface of the timekeeper's skin was already coated with a thin layer of frost, probably painfully numbing him.

A guilty lurch fluttered through Kyurem's heart. The kid was shivering like a leaf. Even so, he kept pressing closer against the ice type's frozen body, as if it would keep him warm. This kid…is so naïve.

The Boundary Pokemon sighed.

_I'm gonna regret this…_ He thought silently to himself before gently wrapping his arms around Dialga and pulled him into a close embrace. Taking a deep breath, he focused and rested his head atop the timekeeper's.

Slowly, but surely, the world turned white.

**(…)**

_So warm…_Dialga's eyes slowly slid open.

He was still inside the ice cave, but…the air around him had a comforting, lukewarm feel. Lifting his head groggily, he suddenly realized he was lying on Kyurem's chest. Cheeks fierce with scarlet, he glanced timidly at the other legend's sleeping form.

What? Dialga's sleepy eyes suddenly snapped open in shock. A flowing, white tuft of fur replaced where there was once a broken chunk of what looked like his ear protruding from his head. His chest too, was covered neatly with this soft white gleaming pelt. So warm…

He tried to sit up, but found that Kyurem's arms were wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him firmly in this tight embrace. Giving up, the timekeeper found himself staring at Kyurem's peaceful, sleeping face. He looked so calm when he isn't so busy being a jerk. Dialga blushed slightly, a small, childish smile spreading over his face before the timekeeper buried his head into Kyurem's warm chest.

It wasn't long before the ice dragon began to stir. Those golden eyes slowly slid open, looking down at him groggily. He stared back from his position on Kyurem's chest, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Kyurem seemed to notice their arrangement and blushed before letting out an awkward cough.

"How long were you awake?" The older dragon stuttered, unable to meet his eyes.

"Long enough to enjoy myself," He giggled, blush growing deeper. "How did your form get like this? It's so fluffy~"

"I-it's a long story," Kyurem mumbled. The ice dragon squirmed slightly. "S-so, did you sleep well last night?"

He pouted at the change of subject, but quickly went back to his giggling smile.

"It was wonderful," He sighed with content and rubbed his cheek against Kyurem's soft pelt. "You made a really nice pillow. We should do this more often." _And more…_ Dialga's face flushed an even darker red as X-rated scenes dashed through his head. He felt his heartbeat quicken.

Kyurem's face was quite red as well, but probably for a different reason.

"Kid…what's poking me?" The ice dragon's voice was shaking. He knew full well what it was.

Dialga looked away and fidgeted with their bed of snow.

"Kyurem…" He mumbled timidly. "You know…you're a really nice guy and…well, I…I like you. A lot."

_This brat…_ Kyurem couldn't help but sigh whilst hiding a wide smile. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a warming kiss. Dialga's eyes widened in surprise, but he was more than eager to return the favor. Their tongues danced with a lovely rhythm until the need for oxygen pulled them apart. They both laid there, hearts fluttering.

"I like you too." The older dragon replied, his heart of ice melting through this warmth of love.

* * *

**BCY: If I was able to make any of you go "awww…" then my mission is complete! Lemon coming up in the next chappy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**BCY: Tada! I finally finished! I'm really sorry for the long delay but real life has been a pain lately. Oh, and I've also been busy procrastinating. /shot/**

**Anyway, I hope you like this fic!**

* * *

Kyurem has seen and felt many things in his life. But this has got to be the most ridiculous, most idiotic, most…delicious thing that he's ever done.

Curled up on top of him was none other than Dialga himself. And the young timekeeper was moaning (rather sensually if he may add) into Kyurem's maw as the two of them exchanged yet another kiss. The ice dragon felt heat rush through every vein in his body, and who could blame him? Dialga was so damn cute. Even if he's the son of a certain pompous jerk that he'd rather not think about.

"K-Kyurem?" The timekeeper panted. They locked eyes for a moment, breathless from their make out session. Time seemed to be standing still.

"What do you want?"

"C-can I…t-taste you?" The ice dragon turned scarlet and looked away. Argh, why does this kid have to look so damn cute!

"Do what you want." He muttered, trying his best to sound like his usual grumpy self. Dialga smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Kyurem's mind turned into mush.

The timebender slid down him his comfortable perch on the older Legendary's lap and hovered his head between Kyurem's legs. His heavy breaths frosted in the air despite the shivering temperature, tickling the ice type's length tenderly. Dialga had to stop himself from drooling. He was _really_ big. The long, juicy piece of dragonhood looked absolutely scrumptious. Large dwallops of pre collected on the pink tip, threatening to drip down.

The larger dragon couldn't help but moan. The feeling of that hot, wet tongue gliding over his member was pure heaven! He watched Dialga as the timekeeper slowly twirled around the tip, as if testing the taste. Soon enough, he decided that he wanted more and enveloped Kyurem with his hot muzzle. Shocks of indescribable pleasure rippled through the ice dragon's body. His eyes rolled back and he could do nothing but moan and murr in absolute ecstasy.

Placing his hand on Dialga's head, he instinctively thrusted into the smaller dragon's mouth. Despite the large amount of meat he was taking, the timekeeper didn't mutter a single word of complaint while Kyurem face-fucked him. The burning length rubbed rather pleasantly at the back of his throat. He smile and flickered his tongue at the underside of the member, adding to the already unbearable bliss.

Kyurem's breaths became increasingly ragged as he did whatever he could to hold back his impending orgasm. As much as he'd like to differ, he was enjoying this way too much. He let his tongue hang out the edge of his maw has the pleasure made his eyes rolled back in almost blinding delight. He frantically plunged his hips into the timekeeper's waiting jaws, almost chocking him as he let loose his feral mind.

All of a sudden, the heat left, leaving his prick out in the cold, cavern air. The breeze whistled over his organ and made him whine like a child. He watched Dialga smile and look up.

The blush swimming over his face intensified. The timekeeper looked impossibly delectable! That (somehow) innocent look in his deep, blue eyes and that lewd string of saliva connecting his luscious maw to Kyurem's own member made him shiver in lust.

"W-why did you stop?" The ice dragon managed to gasp out through his heavy pants. Diagla wagged his tail and averted eyes shyly.

"I didn't w-want you to g-get off too soon," The timekeeper mewled, an embarrassed blush flowing over his already crimson cheeks. "I…I wanted t-to feel you. I-inside me…"

Kyurem almost purred with anticipation. He leaned over to Dialga's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Ride it then, if you're so eager."

The younger dragon's blush intensified as the ice type lay on his back. His pulsing member stood straight up in air, trails of pre and saliva drooling down its sides. Taking a deep breath, he climbed on top of him and nervously positioned his tailhole over Kyurem's waiting meat. Dialga paused, staring down at him uncertainly.

"I-is it going to hurt?" The timebender murmured timidly. The ice dragon smiled and reached up, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered almost sweetly. "Just go slow and you'll be fine. Trust me, you'll love it~"

"I-if you say so," Dialga puffed his cheeks out cutely and took another deep breath. Slowly, he lowered himself down. He could feel Kyurem's hot pecker poking at his entrance like a burning spear. He gulped and gingerly continued.

The first inch went in with relative ease. Dialga gasped at the feel of the heat massaging his ring of muscle. This was certainly pleasant. It was almost like taking a hot bath, but on the inside. On the third inch, the timekeeper abruptly stopped and hissed in pain.

Kyurem responded by trailing warm kisses down his neck, stroking his sides gently with his paws. Dialga felt him move his hips in a circular motion, his length slowly sliding deeper with great tenderness. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the older dragon's neck, breathing heavily.

He meeped suddenly when he felt a pleasant grip around his own member. He saw Kyurem smirk before stroking it lovingly. A sigh escaped his maw as he sank deeper and deeper into the other dragon's meat.

Suddenly, it stopped. He frowned and looked up at Kyurem, who was grinning affectionately.

"It's all in," He cooed in his ear. Dialga blushed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "So, how does it feel?"

"R-really hot," The timekeeper flushed and buried his face deeper into his shoulder. "Y-y-you're really big."

"Haha, it looks like I finally got a complement from you, spoiled brat." Kyurem teased. Dialga pouted. Sneaking a claw up the other dragon's chest, he gave the ice dragon's nipple a hard pinch underneath his white fur. He grinned triumphantly when the other let out something between a moan and a squeak.

"Stop calling me that!" He glowered, although a grin was still present on his face. He meeped suddenly when the grip around his member tightened. Helpless whines and whimpers of pleasure escaped his lips. Streams of pre leaked incessantly from his tip as he fought back the urge to thrust.

Dialga's face turned a whole new level of scarlet when he saw the smirk of Kyurem's face. He felt the hot dragon meat in his tailpipe slide out like slow molasses, leaving behind a thick trail of pre-cum. When the member left his entrance, he couldn't help but whine bitterly at the loss of warm from his insides. His calls were answered by the ice dragon, who roughly thrusted back in.

Sudden waves of agonizing pleasure swept through his body like lightning. Moans left his mouth like a stream of bliss. Dialga gasped for breath and frantically mashed his and Kyurem's hips together looking for the sweet spot inside of him.

The ice dragon looked pleased as well. His golden eyes were clouded over with desire and he let out a lusty growl. The timekeeper suddenly found himself flipped over on his back with a very aroused Kyurem looming over him, grinning madly like a feral beast. His eyes stared down into his, as if asking for permission.

Dialga blushed and gingerly gave a nod. The next moment he was moaning and moaning like he was in heat with the ice dragon pounding wildly into him without restraint. His body felt like it was on fire. With each thrust, Dialga experienced what was like a strike of pure ecstasy through his entire being as his prostate was hit time and time again.

He could feel Kyurem's rages breaths as he struck their hips together, coaxing another round of relentless mewls of pleasure from his maw. Sweat gleamed on their bodies in their untamed thrusts. Diagla held onto his lover as tight as he could manage while the deliciously hot meat shoved in and out of his tailhole without mercy.

"Ah…Kyurem…harder…" He gasped. The timekeeper threw his head back and nearly drooled with need.

"Ha…as you…wish…" Kyurem's feverish grin widened. His thrusts became ecstatic and almost made Dialga pass out with pleasure.

"Ah…ah…yes...YES YES YES!" The timekeeper screamed. Kyurem's moans mixed in with his cries as the two of them neared their inevitable orgasm. The slowly pooling feeling in their loins was clear proof of that.

"Heh…I'm…getting close," Kyurem breathed through gasps. Dialga couldn't even speak. He could only manage a nod in responds. The bliss running through his veins blocked any other thought but one to continue harder.

With one final thrust, their hips locked together and they both screamed out in unison. Streams upon streams of pure pleasure flowed out the ice dragon's meat and painted Dialga's insides white. His tailpipe was quickly filled up and even more of it began spilling out. The massive amount of heat warming his insides was too much and the timekeeper eventually came, covering Kyurem's chest and his own with his love juice.

Panting heavily, completely out of breath, they locked their lips together for one final kiss. Kyurem laid on top of the younger dragon rising and falling chest as their tongues danced in delight. This was certainly the best thing either of them ever experienced.

There was only one problem. How the heck is Kyurem gonna explain to Arceus that his son wasn't a virgin anymore?

**(…)**

The Hall of Origins received quite a shock the next morning. Kyurem mused at their stupefied faces as he and Dialga came trotting in leisurely like nothing ever happened. He nearly burst out laughing at the flabbergasted look on Arceus as they walked up to his throne.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" The God of Creation gaped.

"It's nice to see you too," Kyurem grinned and patted the god on the head like a person would do to a small child. Arceus was furious.

"YOU DARE TO TREAT ME, A GOD, IN SUCH A WAY?" He shrieked.

"Geez dude, chill will ya?" The ice dragon laughed.

Arceus managed to calm himself, but just barely. His eyes darted between Dialga and Kyurem suspiciously. The timekeeper looked rather…happy, for lack of better word. That bright, childish smile on his face was almost scary. And… is he wagging his tail?

"Kyurem," Arceus managed to say. "I assume Dialga stayed with you last night in his little disappearance. What did you do to my son?"

"Isn't it obvious? We fucked."

And so Arceus fainted with a look of horror on his face. And hopefully he would not wake up for a very long time.

* * *

**BCY: And this is why Arceus was asleep when you meet him in the games. xD**

**Anywho, I may or may not be writing a "Dialga x uber cute Giratina" sequel for this if I have the time. Wish me luck~ :3**


End file.
